<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Air I Would Kill to Breathe by BetweenTheClouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851822">The Air I Would Kill to Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenTheClouds/pseuds/BetweenTheClouds'>BetweenTheClouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenTheClouds/pseuds/BetweenTheClouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa slammed his palm down on the table for emphasis. “When and where did you lose your virginity?”</p>
<p>“My dorm at Samezuka. Third year,” Rin finally responded, carefully avoiding eye contact with everybody else.</p>
<p>As Rin is reminded of his first time, feelings for a certain roommate come to to the surface.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Air I Would Kill to Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re late!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he slid in the booth next to Ai, Rin tried to ignore Nagisa’s accusing glare from across the table. Sousuke slid in beside him, just as late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa waited until they were comfortably settled in to continue his complaints. “You live all the way in Australia and you hardly ever come visit, and when you finally do, you’re late! We were starting to wonder if we would ever see our dear friend Rin again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Used to his dramatics, Rin gave him a smirk. “I’m only 20 minutes late. And so is Sousuke. Why are you only blaming me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it was probably your fault,” Nagisa responded without skipping a beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin stuck his tongue out at him, but he couldn’t refute it. Earlier, he couldn’t find the jacket he’d planned to wear, and he wasn’t in the mood to wear another one. Sousuke grumbled and argued, but he helped Rin look for it anyways. They eventually found it at the very bottom of Rin’s suitcase, buried under books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three days earlier, Rin landed in Japan for a surprise visit. He showed up at Sousuke’s doorstep with his luggage, handing him a kangaroo bottle opener when he opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke couldn't bring himself to turn Rin away, but he made his complaints known. “You could have at least called and told me you were coming,” he grumbled as he set up his guest futon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops, I forgot,” Rin answered, grinning widely. The truth was, he deliberately gave Sousuke no notice. If he told Sousuke he was coming, Sousuke would make up some excuse about being too busy with school or swimming to host a guest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Sousuke would hang out with him at restaurants and clubs and stuff like that. But as they took turns visiting each other over the past year and a half, Sousuke made sure they were never lodged under the same roof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Sousuke’s shoulder healed enough to swim competitively again, he enrolled in a university in Tokyo and joined his school’s swim team. He hung out with Haru and Makoto sometimes, as well as the rest of the Tokyo crew. He seemed to be doing well for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Rin missed him. Sometimes, when he walked past a playground and saw two boys fighting over a snack, he missed him so much it hurt. If he had to be sneaky to spend time with his best friend, then so be it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he reminisced with his friends, he lost track of the alcohol he was consuming. Before he knew it, he had already finished his third glass of sake. Nagisa seemed to notice the flush colouring his cheeks, because he cleared his throat to get everybody’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Rin-chan, I’ve come up with a suitable punishment for you,” Nagisa announced, a mischievous (and slightly sadistic) grin spreading across his face. “All you have to do is answer one little question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me and not Sousuke?” Rin asked again. But there was no bite to his words. Instead, curiosity tugged at him, and he couldn’t help but wonder what ridiculous question Nagisa was going to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa slammed his palm down on the table for emphasis. “When and where did you lose your virginity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagisa!” Rei shouted. Makoto looked positively scandalized, and Haru looked like he was still processing the words. Sousuke froze, his glass midair. Momo kept his eyes fixed on the table, playing with his fingers. Ai looked like he would rather be anywhere else at that moment. Nagisa ignored them, keeping his eyes fixed on Rin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the three glasses of sake, Rin would have immediately shut Nagisa down. He would probably get defensive and raise his voice, saying something like, “Like I would ever tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>that!” But after the three glasses of sake, Rin quietly contemplated the question for a moment. His cheeks, which already had a rosy tint due to the alcohol, turned a shade darker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dorm at Samezuka. Third year,” Rin finally responded, carefully avoiding eye contact with everybody else. Instead of the defensive Rin that Nagisa expected, this Rin was straightforward. A small smile escaped from lips as memories from that night fluttered back to him. Heat pooled in his stomach, and he began to burn up in his jacket. For a moment, he almost forgot all the eyes glued on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard an audible gasp, snapping him out of his reverie. He looked up to see Makoto holding his hands over his mouth, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head. “Sorry,” Makoto said quickly, dropping his hands. Rin smirked at his innocence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa was speechless for a moment. He blinked at Rin a few times, trying to piece his thoughts together. “... Oh.” he said eventually. Then the mischievous grin slowly returned. “Your dorm, huh? It must have been hard to do it when you have a roommate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was pretty easy. Actually, I think having a roommate made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>easier</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rin said, turning to face Sousuke. He felt his face getting hot as he fell into those beautiful eyes, just like the ocean. The sake was having a strange effect on his body. The heat in his stomach flooded over his entire body, and he had the sudden urge to taste Sousuke all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, he was reminded they weren’t the only two people in the room. Makoto gasped again, and somebody choked. A quick glance at his friends showed Rin that they understood the meaning of his words perfectly (except for Haru, who still appeared to be working out the details). Several pairs of eyes desperately looked from Rin to Sousuke, trying to find confirmation. Poor Ai was trembling, turning as white as the wall behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke put his hand on Rin’s glass, just as he was about to take another drink from it. “I think that’s enough sake for tonight. Drink water.” He wouldn’t look Rin in the eye, but there was a slight flush to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin pouted, taking the glass of water Sousuke offered. Inside, he was bubbling over with joy. He loved it when Sousuke showed his caring side. Maybe he’d exaggerate his level of inebriation so Sousuke could take care of him when they got home, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Nagisa with a shit-eating grin. “Satisfied?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa puffed up his cheeks. “I didn’t think you’d really answer …” he mumbled under his breath, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’ve learned a valuable lesson about not asking people such personal questions. Honestly …” Pushing up his glasses, Rei entered lecture mode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tuning him out, Rin was focused on the man beside him. After Nagisa’s question, he felt overly conscious of Sousuke. Every time their shoulders brushed, an electric jolt coursed through his body. And he knew he wasn’t the only one. He noticed as Sousuke began to drink faster and bounce his leg in a nervous, jittery rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, the atmosphere in general was pretty tense. His friends kept stealing glances his way and quickly looking away when he caught their eye. The conversation was high-spirited, careful to avoid any more scandalous subjects. Rin sighed. Why were they so shocked? Were they all just virgins or something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the big deal?” he finally asked, slamming his glass of water down on the table. “I’m 20, you know. Did you really expect me to stay a virgin forever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ai flushed. “It’s not that …” he muttered, unable to look at Rin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we just didn’t expect you and Sousuke-senpai to … Well, it was just a bit of a shock,” Momo stammered, scratching the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Rin huffed, leaning back in the booth. “It’s nothing to be so scandalized over. It was only that one time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin,” Sousuke warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring him, Rin continued. “We decided it made more sense to stay friends. The sex was amazing, though. Had trouble walking the next day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin blinked. Had he really said that out loud? Maybe the alcohol was affecting him more than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Haru’s head shot up and he stared at Rin. His eyes were wide with surprise. “You slept with Sousuke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah …” Rin responded, his voice taking on an incredulous tone. Where had Haru been this entire conversation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strange look crossed Haru’s face. As Rin saw the gears turning in his head, Haru’s brow furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Rin could try to figure out what Haru was thinking, he was yanked up by Sousuke. “We’re leaving. Now,” he commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat swirled in Rin’s stomach again. He loved commanding Sousuke. When they got home, maybe he’d bend him over the counter and …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dirty thoughts were interrupted by Nagisa. “Hey, Sou-chan! Just make sure Rin-chan can walk tomorrow. I don’t want him to miss our lunch date!” He waved them off, a smug grin plastered on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke gritted his teeth, but he didn’t give Nagisa the satisfaction of a reply. After leaving money on the table, Rin allowed Sousuke to drag him off. Just before they reached the door, he turned back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto was looking at Haru with an uncharacteristic glum expression. He scooted his chair a few inches, trying to create distance. Haru didn’t seem to notice, instead focusing on his glass of sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was weird. It seemed like the alcohol was doing strange things to all of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts of his friends ended abruptly as they went outside and a blast of cold air hit him. The second the door closed behind them, Sousuke let go of his arm and walked faster, not sparing a glance behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sousuke! Wait up!” Rin called, hurrying to catch up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke kept up his pace. “We’ll talk at home,” he said. He didn’t say another word for the entire walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin’s heart thudded. Did he really fuck up? Too scared to provoke his best friend any further, he silently followed him home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were safely in the apartment, however, Sousuke needed no prodding. While they were still in the genkan, he began his tirade. “Why did you say all that in front of them? Why would you drag me into it?” he demanded, tossing his jacket on the hook roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Nagisa asked …” Rin mumbled. He’d never expected Sousuke to be this pissed about his confession. Facing Sousuke’s ire, he found he had nothing to defend his choices with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been so fucking selfish!” Sousuke let out, stomping into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin whipped his head around. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke continued as if he hadn’t heard him. “And what’s that bullshit about us deciding to be friends? Acting like it was a mutual decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing his words, Rin got in his face. He felt tears prick at his eyes, but he fought them back. “What the hell are you going on about? It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>who decided we should just stay friends! Don’t you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recalled the memory of that night, of being held in Sousuke’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That was incredible,” Rin breathed, snuggling into Sousuke’s chest. Sousuke held him tighter, his breath tickling Rin’s skin. “You almost split me in half though. That thing is fucking huge,” he teased, poking Sousuke in the chest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sousuke smirked. “You didn’t seem to mind it when you were gasping under me and begging me for more,” he retorted, giving Rin’s neck a playful nip. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rin laughed, letting Sousuke’s sect envelope him. Being like this with Sousuke seemed like a dream. Their bodies were now bonded like their hearts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve wanted that … for a long time,” Sousuke admitted to the ceiling, interlacing his fingers with Rin’s. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smiling against his skin, Rin nodded. “Me too. I wish we could stay like this forever.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sousuke’s fingers stilled. “But you’re going back to Australia,” he finished in a whisper. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rin gripped Sousuke tighter. “Sou … That won’t take away what we have. The things I feel for you can’t be replaced. Not by anybody. Distance won’t change that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The laughter he received in response was hollow. “You say that now,” Sousuke replied, still staring at the ceiling. “But what about when you haven’t seen me in person for six months and you’re feeling lonely? And you might have a teammate who’s there for you, somebody who inspires you to swim in ways that I couldn’t. What about then?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shooting up in the bed, Rin turned on Sousuke with a quickly reddening face. “I would never cheat on you! You know that! How could you-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I know,” Sousuke cut in, pulling Rin back down beside him and stroking his hair soothingly. “I know you would never do that. But being so far apart for who knows how long … I don’t think that’s fair to either of us. Let’s just be friends, Rin,” he told him, finally looking him in the eye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rin blinked. He had been thinking of ways they could make it work, how they would take turns visiting each other. They would call and write letters all the time. And they would make plans for the future, working towards a day they could live together in the same country. But clearly Sousuke didn’t want that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So he swallowed his pride (really, his tears) and gave Sousuke the best grin he could muster. “Yeah,” he replied. “Let’s go back to being friends.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll still visit you in Australia,” Sousuke said quietly, his fingers still stroking Rin’s hair. “And I’ll write you letters.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rin turned to face away from his best friend. He nodded numbly, tears quietly falling down his cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it?” Sousuke growled, roughly tugging at his short hair. “I only said that so you would be able to focus on your dreams! I just didn’t want to hold you back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold me back?” Rin cried. “I wanted us to reach our dreams </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>! But ever since high school, you’ve been so distant! Is this still about your shoulder? You can swim competitively again!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sousuke crossed his arms. “Yeah, after losing an entire year! When you and Haru were training and improving, I was sitting on the sidelines. Who knows if I’ll ever catch up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how frustrated you’re feeling. I do. But that’s not a reason to distance yourself from me!” Rin argued. “You wouldn’t even stay with me when you came to visit me in Australia! Instead you spent money on Airbnbs, and hardly even stepped foot in my place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke let out a dark chuckle at that. “Why the hell do you think that is? If I stayed with you, there was no way I could pretend to just be your friend. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t!” Rin shouted, his voice cracking. In an instant, he erased the distance between them and pulled Sousuke’s collar roughly. His lips crashed on the other man’s, tasting him like it was the first time. His tongue parted Sousuke’s lips with a wild desperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desire pooled inside him. This wasn’t enough. He needed to taste all of Sousuke. He needed to be filled up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling Rin’s tongue, Sousuke parted his lips for easier access. As their tongues  melded together, Sousuke used one hand to pin Rin’s wrists against the wall and the other hand to grope his ass. Rin let out a moan into Sousuke’s mouth, grinding against his crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally broke apart for air, Rin gazed up into Sousuke’s eyes, putting his hands on either side of his face. “Don’t just be my friend, Sou. Just for one night. I need you to hold me.” Rin’s voice let out a vulnerability he hadn’t let escape since that night in their dorm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking into those pleading eyes, Sousuke had to break eye contact. “Shit,” he growled. His resistance was short-lived, as he was soon peeling off Rin’s jacket. It lay discarded on the floor, and Rin’s shirt followed seconds later. “You asked for it,” he whispered in Rin’s ear, before nipping at it. Rin gave an involuntary shudder. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard. You’ll be screaming my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling himself harden at those words, Rin flushed. “What are you waiting for?” he taunted, giving the taller man a teasing smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, Sousuke was tugging Rin towards his bedroom. He tossed Rin on the bed and immediately started taking his own shirt off. Rin sat up on the bed, licking his lips at the sight of Sousuke’s toned abs. Getting back into competitive swimming had done wonders for his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin pulled Sousuke towards him, tugging his hips. “Take these off,” he commanded, undoing Sousuke’s belt. Sousuke complied, letting his pants fall down to his ankles. Wasting no time, Rin slid his boxers down and took Sousuke’s entire cock in his mouth. Sousuke twitched and let out a loud gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking against his cock, Rin bobbed his head up and down. He used his tongue in all the places that used to make Sousuke shudder. He didn’t look like the type, but Sousuke was pretty vocal during sex. He just wasn’t able to hide all the grunts and moans Rin brought out of him. Rin loved how he could make him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he continued, his sucking and licking grew sloppy. He started to make audible slurps with every suck, playing with Sousuke’s balls. As Rin’s motions became more frenzied, Sousuke’s moans rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah … Fuck, fuck! Rin, stop, I’m gonna cum!” Sousuke cried, pushing Rin off. When he freed himself from devouring Sousuke’s cock, Rin shot him a devilish grin. He looked Sousuke straight in the eye as he wiped his precum off his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the grin, Sousuke pounced on him and worked on removing his pants. “You’re all smug now, huh?” he teased in Rin’s ear. “Just wait until I get my revenge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin gasped as Sousuke’s hand gripped his cock, giving it slow, steady strokes. He continued stroking as he used his other hand to open his nightstand drawer. After digging around, he pulled out a bottle of lube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at the bottle out of the corner of his eye, Rin stilled. His mind conjured up images of Sousuke using that bottle on other lovers, touching them in the same places he was touching Rin right now. Something sick stirred his insides, and he couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off that bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin? Rin, what’s wrong? Do you want to stop?” Sousuke’s voice brought Rin back to the present. He saw the worry in Sousuke’s eyes, and in that moment he knew he was the only one occupying Sousuke’s thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, he gently brought his hand up to cup Sousuke’s cheek. “No, don’t stop,” he whispered. “Fill me up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke needed no further prodding. He positioned Rin on all fours, making sure he had access to both his front and back. Continuing to stroke Rin’s cock, he lubed his fingers up and slowly inserted one finger in Rin’s ass. Rin jolted at the contact, letting out a whimper. He began to adjust as Sousuke thrusted the finger in and out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing both ends … I-it’s too much …” Rin whined, clutching the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke chuckled. “If I don’t prepare you, you really won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” he reminded Rin. “Then what will Nagisa say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin whined some more, but he evidently couldn’t come up with a retort. Sousuke added another finger and curled his fingers inside Rin, making the redhead moan loudly. As Sousuke continued, Rin’s mind grew foggy. All he could do was writhe and clutch the sheets. He didn’t even know the sounds coming out of him anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At three fingers, he helplessly let out a series of high-pitched moans. “Sou …” he managed to croak out. “More … I need you inside me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t take it easy on you,” Sousuke growled. Rin smiled at his comment, knowing that he was Sousuke’s biggest weakness. Sousuke would be gentle with him, because he was his precious Rin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke moved Rin on his back, putting a pillow underneath his hips. Having Rin spread out before him, he kissed and nipped at Rin’s inner thighs. Rin shook with anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to grab a condom from the nightstand, but Rin pulled his arm. “No condom,” he whispered. “Fuck me raw.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More precum leaked out of Sousuke at that command. He added more lube on his cock before lining it up against Rin’s ass. As he pushed into Rin, Rin gasped. Sousuke moved slowly, filling Rin up inch by inch. Once he was fully inside, he stilled, waiting for Rin to adjust to his girth. “Let me know when I can move,” he said, pushing a lock of Rin’s hair off his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin took a few deep breaths. It hurt, but not as much as the first time. After a couple moments, he nodded. “Okay, you can move,” he assented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke began to thrust. Rin wrapped his arms around Souuke’s neck, making him thrust even deeper. Sousuke kissed Rin’s chest, leaving love marks. He dove down and sucked his nipple until it became puffy. The pain was forgotten as Rin found himself drowning in pleasure. The shallow thrusting wasn’t enough anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deeper,” Rin implored, digging his nails into Sousuke’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grunting, Sousuke did as he was told. He pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back into Rin. Rin shuddered, white spots appearing in his vision. Sousuke aimed for his prostate, slamming into that spot over and over again. Rin’s moans turned into an incoherent stream of cries, and he desperately clutched at the sheets above his head. His body stilled for a moment, before it started uncontrollably twitching. A moment later, waves crashed over him. For a second, all he could see was white. Cum splattered across his chest as he continued writhing and twitching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he came back to himself, Sousuke’s face was hovering above him, an unbearably smug smirk spread across his stupid face. Rin glared at him, but his glare was wiped off his face once Sousuke started pounding into him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait … I just came … Ah, aaah! Sousuke!” Rin spluttered, clawing into his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just doing as I was told,” Sousuke replied. Even without seeing it, Rin could hear the grin on Sousuke’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body was overly sensitive from just cumming, but Sousuke’s cock felt so amazing inside him. Already, he could feel the build up begin in his stomach for another orgasm. How the hell did his best friend have this kind of effect on him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t let Sousuke stay so smug. Once he regained some of his senses, he reached down and tickled Sousuke’s balls. Not expecting the sudden contact, Sousuke let out a yelp and stopped moving his hips. Now it was Rin’s turn to give him a wicked grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really asking for it,” Sousuke whispered, giving him a grin of his own. He resumed his thrusting at a faster pace, causing Rin to scream out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two of them approached their climaxes, their movement grew frenzied and uncoordinated. Rin’s mind became a haze again and he clung desperately to Sousuke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you,” Sousuke cried out between gasps. “Rin … I love you …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin’s eyes widened. He hadn’t heard those words in years. “Sousuke!” he called out. “Love you … too. So much …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after, Sousuke’s body began to spasm as he pounded into Rin erratically. Rin clutched the sheets for dear life, feeling the fluids shoot into him. It felt weird and sticky, but so warm. Sousuke’s warmth was filling him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They met for an exhausted high five before Sousuke collapsed next to Rin on the bed. Rin snuggled into Sousuke’s chest, neither of them speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Rin stared at the ceiling, he felt complete. This wasn’t something he could find in Australia. He didn’t want to find it in Australia, because he knew his home was waiting for him here. No matter how many thousands of miles separated them, he was Sousuke’s and he would always find his way back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked as Sousuke held his fist out in front of his face. “Rock paper scissors for who gets the shower first.” Rin smiled at the familiarity of the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin lost, but Sousuke carried him to the bathroom anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, after they were washed, Sousuke had Rin pushed against the wall, fucking him from behind. Feeling weak from the exertion and dizzy from the hot steam, Rin felt like he might faint. If it wasn’t for Sousuke holding him up, he didn’t think he could stand. But he didn’t want to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next year, I think I’ll try to join Japan’s Olympic team,” he told Sousuke hazily. “It would be good to swim in Japan again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sousuke kissed the top of Rin’s head. “I think that would be a good idea,” he replied, trying to hide his smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, I managed to write a Free! fanfic! I definitely feel like Rin and Sousuke would be the type to high-five after sex. Haha! This is only my second time writing something this explicitly smutty, so feedback is appreciated! </p>
<p>I'm planning on writing a Makoharu story beginning from the bar scene. What was going on with Haru's reaction?</p>
<p>Title is from Breathe Again by Sara Bareilles.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>